shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simcha Barbiro
Simcha Barbiro (Hebrew: שמחה ברבירו‎; born 27 April 1967), is an Israeli theatre and television actor who narrated Shopkins in Israel. He narrated the first and second seasons, during which time he also participated in the Hebrew dub of Cheeky and the Magic Railroad. Barbiro graduated from Beit Zvi Actors School of Performing Arts in 1991. His voice is known for his dubbing works in many animated TV shows and feature films. He is best known for dubbing Stitch and Dr. Hamsterviel in "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" and the anime "Stitch!" Mort from the "Madagascar" series, Harvey Bullock from "Batman: The Animated Series," Krillin and Frieza from "Dragon Ball" ("Z" and "GT"), Gogo Dodo from "Tiny Toon Adventures", Runt and Dr. Scratchansniff from "Animaniacs," Tookie Tookie Bird from the 2007 "George of the Jungle" series, Thomson from "The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn," Clank from the "Tinker Bell" films, Vernon Fenwick from the 1987 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" and Chuck from "The Angry Birds Movie". Following the death of Yoni Chen in 1995, Barbiro replaced him in Looney Tunes feature film, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales as Elmer Fudd (until the first DVD edition dub) and Sylvester (until The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries). Both roles were passed on to Ami Mendleman. Following Giora Kenneth's retirement from voice work in 2007, due to health problems in his throat, Barbiro replaced him as Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Minimus P.U. in Atomic Betty. He is a close friend of Yoram Yosefsberg who co-played Allot in dubbing works. As an actor, Barbiro has participated in TV shows, radio commercials and plays. Voices *Cheeky Chocolate (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Trivia *Both he and Keith Scott voiced Harry Bollywood from "Sally Bollywood" in their respective languages. *Both he and Rob Rackstraw voiced Mr. Tickle from "The Mr. Men Show" in their respective languages. *Both he and Tesshō Genda voiced Shu from "Dragon Ball GT" in their respective languages. *Both he and Gerald Schaale voiced Mort from the "Madagascar" series in their respective languages. *Both he and Gerardo Reyero voiced Lord Frieza from "Dragon Ball GT" in their respective languages. *Both he, Wanja Gerick, and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Terry Klassen voiced Krillin from "Dragon Ball Z" in their respective languages. *Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Ian James Corlett voiced Mr. Wobblyman from "Make Way for Noddy" in their respective languages. *He, Adriana Casas, Grzegorz Drojewski, Ryuzou Ishino, Liliana Barba, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Jarosław Domin and Talya Barkay all worked on "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". *Both he and Masayuki Omoro voiced "Vernon Fenwick" from the original "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". **Hiroko Emori, Rainer Schmitt, Daiki Nakamura, Hideyuki Umezu, Dariusz Odija, Håkan Mohede, Herman López, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Bin Shimada, Talya Barkay ("again"), Hidenari Ugaki, Gérard Boucaron, Kenji Utsumi, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki and Oliver Rohrbeck have also worked on the 1987 version of the franchise. There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the franchise: ***Alan Prieto, Yehonatan Magon, Javier Olguín, José Gilberto Vilchis, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Jorge Badillo, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Talya Barkay ("again") and Sukekiyo Kameyama ("the 2012 version"). ***Hidenari Ugaki (again), Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Tomohiro Nishimura, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi and Dariusz Odija ("again") ("the 2003 version"). ***Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon ("again"), Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, Caspar Phillipson, ("again") Alan Prieto, ("again") Oliver Rohrbeck, Víctor Ugarte, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi ("the films"). *He, Agnieszka Kunikowska, Prokhor Chekhovskoy, Guilherme Briggs, Naoki Tatsuta, Grzegorz Kwiecień, Stefan Knothe, Jim Cummings, Alfonso Ramírez, Kari Tamminen, César Soto, Luise Lunow, Masashi Ebara, Tesshō Genda, Irwin Daayán, Saar Badishi, Przemysław Stippa, Zvika Fohrman, Daisuke Gōri, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Luis Alfonso Mendoza and Cezary Kwieciński have all worked on "Looney Tunes". Category:Voice actors